My Heart Will Go On
by NoLeSbAbY20
Summary: It's the 'gang''s 7th year at Hogwarts. Everything has changed for Hermione. Everyone has noticed it.


Ok, the 'gang' is all 17, their last year of Hogwarts. Hermione is Head Girl. One day Ron looks at her and sees something different. (Rated PG-13 for Language, fighting and sexual-content)  
  
  
  
Hermione knocked on the Burrow door. "Coming!" He yells and opens to door. "Uh, do I know you?" he asks. Hermione smiles. Ron starts to close the door and opens it again. "Blimey, is that you 'Mione?!" He opens the door and lets her walk in. She laughs. "Yea, it's me!" she hugs him. "How are you?" "I'm good, good," he says and hugs her back. She looks around. "Where is everyone?" She asks curiously. He pushes her to the family room. "Right here," he says. Fred and George had their faces buried behind a piece of paper. Ginny was taking to Harry. Harry looked rather bored. Percy was talking to Bill and Charlie. "Hey everyone, Hermione is here!" he says, having to yell. No one noticed. Harry was the first to, and jumped up and ran to her. She jumped in his arms. "So good to see you Hermione," Harry says, putting her down. Next Ginny came up, grinning. Ginny, like Hermione, was a woman now. But she still looked like the same old baby Weasley. After the feast of hugs, Hermione and Ginny went up to Ginny's room. Ron walked to Harry, looking after her. "Does she seem a little, er, different to you?" Ron asks. Harry nods. Hermione indeed looked different. Her normal bushy brown hair was down, and straight. Her teeth were perfect. She wore tight jeans and a red tank top. "Yea, she does. I mean, like, er, how do I put this. She has, uh grown?" He says. Ron cracks up. "She has GROWN? She's gotten taller, yea, but she's grown? Well, er, she has grown a tad bit." He says. Fred and George over hear this. "Damn Hermione looks hot!" Fred says. George nods. "If you want her Ron, you might want to make it quick!" George says. This caused Ron to blush. "Shut up!" he said. Harry looked at him a grinned. "Hey, at least I'm not dating Ginny!" he said. This caused Harry to open and close his mouth a couple times. Harry and Ginny had been dating ever since the Tri- Wizard Tournament. Fred and George look at each other. "What are you going to name your child Harry?" Fred asks grinning. Now THIS caused Harry to blush. "Shut up!" He said. Fred and George grabbed their brooms. "Up for a game of quidditch?" They ask. Ron and Harry nod. "I'll go ask the girls if they want to play," Ron said and walked upstairs and walked into Ginny's room without knocking. There Hermione stood in a towel, looking at him. "Er, sorry," he says and turns around. "You guys want to play quidditch with us?" Ginny nods. Hermione thinks. "I'll just watch, thanks," she said, being afraid of heights. Ron nods. "Ok then," He says and walks down stairs, his cheeks red. "Ginny's playing, Hermione isn't," he said. Fred looks at him. "Why you blushing?" he asks curiously. "I er- walked in on them changing," he mutters. "One step closer for our Ronniekins to become Mr. and Mrs. Ron Weasley!" George says. Ron chose to ignore this and walked outside, followed by Harry and the twins. Ginny and Hermione came down a couple minutes later. Ron didn't see them at first, because he was already flying, but when he say Hermione he nearly fell of his broom, a bludger nearly hit him and he ran into Harry. And this caused Harry to fly into Fred who flipped onto George's broom and they all (Except Ginny) fell to the ground in a pile. Harry tried to get up. "Some one is sitting on my damn leg," he says. Ron looks at him. "Some one is sitting on my damn arm and I think broke it too!" Ron said. Fred, being on top of the pile stood up. He pulled George up who pulled up Ron and Harry. "Like I said, I think someone broke my arm," Ron mutters. Hermione runs to them. "Oh my god, are you guys ok?" she asks, looking at them. Ron nodded, not able to talk. "Just peachy," Fred and George said at the same time. She looks at Ron. "Your lip's busted Ron," she says and grabs his hand and drags him inside to clean it up. "Bet ya 10 galleons that they'll be hooked up by Christmas!" Fred says.  
  
  
  
Sorry this is short, it's the opening chapter. But there is gonna be a lot of chapters anyways! Please R+R!!!!!!! 


End file.
